


Clockwork

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: An Alternate take on the final villain of the first season: after all, the finest trick of the devil is to persuade you that he doesn't exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested a while ago by my friend Onyx on tumblr, and I thought I might as well put it over here.

Plans worked like LBX pieces, in many ways.

The more you put thought into it, the more care you placed the gears with, the better the armor and joints in case of the unthinkable–the better your fight was.

The better your plan was.

Yuusuke knew this, both LBX pieces and plans. Move a piece in one direction, keep an eye on another.

Watch Ren, protect Takuya.

Except unlike the small LBX, his pans were so much _greater._ Their parents would be proud of their son, how well he had done in the world, and how much he had cared for his little brother.

And it had been going so _well._ Lead one enemy like they were being lead by a carrot on a string, and let the would-be heroes follow them. Let an already bad man get caught, and let them all go home thinking that they had done well, but leaving him holding all the cards.

That was how it was supposed to be, if it weren’t for Ren.

He was too clever for his own good, causing crinkles and tears, dark eyes always watching, as if he had caught on to the gears and turning pieces of his plan. 

And Takuya wouldn’t hear anything against him. That burned Yuusuke in his mind, no matter how much he didn’t let it show on his face. As long as they trusted each other, Takuya was Ren’s. 

Truthfully, it was a rather large derailment, but Yuusuke prided himself on being nothing if not quick-–the truck was rather uncouth, but it did the job. It hurt to leave Takuya alone, but, Yuusuke said to himself, it was necessary. 

And then the rest of the dominoes were put in place: misinformation to plague Ren’s growing paranoia about the mysterious foe, evidence and messages to prod Takuya into finding his beloved brother’s “murderer”, and driving a wedge between them of secrets and lies.

Yes, Yuusuke nodded to himself as he watched the smoking aircraft go down on his computer screen, absently placing a white queen chess piece in between a white king and a black queen, knocking the latter over, the plan went perfectly.


End file.
